1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-entry type ski boot, and more particularly a manipulation lever for closing and latching the upper of such a rear-entry type ski boot on the skier's lower leg.
2. Description of Background Information
Rear-entry type ski boots comprise an upper journalled at least partially around a horizontal transverse axis passing through a rigid shell base. The upper comprises a rear spoiler which surrounds the rear of the leg and a cuff which surrounds the front of the leg. The rear spoiler is pivoted around a horizontal transverse axis which may coincide with the journal axis of the upper on the shell base. The rear spoiler is linked to the upper and/or to the rigid shell base in such a manner so as to be adapted to pivot backwards away from the cuff to allow entry of the foot into the boot in a rear to front movement.
In order to facilitate placing the foot in the boot in a manner which is effective for skiing and comfortable for the skier, it is necessary to close and latch the upper on the skier's lower leg by latching the rear spoiler to the cuff. To accomplish this, it is conventional in the art to provide a cable for linking the cuff and the rear spoiler so as to close and latch the rear spoiler on the cuff. The ends of the cable are anchored on each lateral side of the cuff by adjustable hooks and clamps which can adjust the position of the anchoring point of the cable on the cuff. The cable then extends on both lateral sides of the rear spoiler through guides. The cable is then attached to a manipulation lever which is journalled on the rear spoiler and which is adapted to be locked in a closed position. In this closed position, the cable is stretched by the manipulation lever so as to close and latch the upper on the skier's lower leg. The manipulation lever comprises a solid plate which can be round or another shape and which occupies at least a substantial portion of the width of the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler. Alternatively, it is known to shape the lever in the shape of a "U" or horseshoe. An adjustment device can be positioned between the arms of this horseshoe shaped lever to provide functions other than the closing of the upper on the lower leg.
In prior art rear-entry type ski boots having such a closure cable, the cable extends along the lateral edges or the exterior edges of the arms of the horseshoe to the lower end of the manipulation lever. As a result, the cable is exposed to certain hazards, such as shocks or snags due to contact with obstacles or diverse objects that occurs during skiing. Moreover, the manipulation lever which closes and latches a first boot on the lower leg of the skier, and which can also function to hold the foot down in the interior of the first boot by a single downward pivoting of the manipulation lever, need not be closed manually by the skier. Rather, the skier can use the bottom of the second boot or the bottom of the ski itself to which the second boot is attached, to downwardly pivot the manipulation lever on the first boot. When the manipulation lever is closed in this fashion, the upward movement of the sole of the second boot or the edge of the ski can quickly damage the exposed closure cable on the first boot. Thus, there is a need for a manipulation lever in which the exposed cable is protected from such hazards.